A Hazzard Surprise
by TheOtherLopez
Summary: A girl with a secret comes to Hazzard County and turns the Dukes' lives upside down.


**A Hazzard Surprise**

Rebecca Duffy pulled her vintage 1965 Mustang convertible to the side of the road and picked up the map lying on the seat beside her. "Come on, come on, where is it?" she said to herself. "Okay, here it is. Hazzard County. I wonder what makes it so hazardous," she giggled softly. "Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough." She pulled back out onto the road and rolled down her window, enjoying the cool breeze that flowed into the car and stirred long, dark hair away from her face.

The brown-eyed young woman was on a quest. Six months ago, her mother, Gretchen, had finally told her the truth about her father. The man who had given her life wasn't the man that had raised her, she had been told. Gretchen had informed her that her real father was from Georgia, Hazzard County to be exact. Unfortunately, Becka didn't have a picture of her father, just a name.

As she drove over the two-lane highway leading into the county, Becka recalled a conversation she had had with her mother a few days earlier.

_ **"Mama, I understand your feelings, but I have to know where I came from,"_ _she said_. _"And I can't do that until I find my father."_

_ "Yes, sweetheart, I know that," replied Gretchen. "Just don't be disappointed when he tells you that he didn't know about you. I never told him that I was pregnant before I left town."_

_ "So he has absolutely no idea that he has a daughter?" asked Becka. "Well, he will soon enough," she went on with a grin._

_ Gretchen handed her daughter a photocopy of her birth certificate. "This has your father's name on it, dear. I named him as the father knowing that some day I would have to tell you his true identity."_

_ Becka read the name and smiled. "Interesting name, Mama," she commented. "You said he's from Hazzard County, Georgia?"_

_ "That's right, but I have no idea if he even still lives there. If not, all you have to do is ask someone. Hazzard is a very small town, so everyone knows each other, so someone might know where he is now." Gretchen sighed wistfully. "I almost wish I was going with you. I have so many fond memories of that place."_

_ "You could," encouraged Becka. "Maybe even catch up with old friends."_

_ Mrs. Duffy shook her head. "No, Rebecca. I've been gone too many years. Maybe if you __**do**__ find your father, I'll join you, but not right now."_

_ "All right, Mama," answered Becka. "I'll call you when I get there. I love you."***_

The young woman grinned in relief when she passed a sign informing her that she was now in Hazzard County. "About time," she said to herself. "It feels like I've been driving forever."

As she drove into the town itself, several people turned to watch her progress. She stopped her car and called out to an older, heavy-set woman wearing a flowered muumuu, who was crossing the street."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell me where I might find a hotel?"

The woman approached and leaned down to peer into the car. "Right over there," she said, pointing to a large, white building a block away. "It's clean and very reasonably priced."

"Thank you, ma'am," answered Becka.

Half an hour later, the young woman had secured a room and took her suitcases out of the trunk of her car. She busied herself with unpacking and laid out clean clothes on the bed. She undressed and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Refreshed by her shower, Becka left the hotel and headed for the diner she had seen coming into town. As she walked down the street, she caught the eye of a young man loading packages into a bright orange Dodge Charger that was parked in front of the general store.

"Hey, Vance. You see what I see?" he asked his companion, pointing across the street.

"What's that, Coy?" he asked, straightening up. He followed his cousin's finger, finally noticing Becka. "Yeah, so there's a new girl in town. You want to stop gawkin' and give me a hand here?"

Coy blushed. "Spoilsport," he muttered good-naturedly. "And I wasn't gawkin'. I was just lookin'."

"Well, you can 'look' later, cuz. Daisy's waiting for this stuff so she can cook dinner."

"Okay, okay, I'm helpin'," grinned Coy, flashing his dimples. "I'm sure I'll see her again." He put the last bundle in the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat. He started the engine and roared off down the street.

**The Duke Farm, That Evening**

"Earth to Coy Duke," chuckled his cousin, Daisy. "You feelin' all right, honey? You hardly touched your food."

His cousin, Vance, laughed and poked an elbow into his ribs. "Don't mind him; he just moonin' over that new girl he saw in town."

"What new girl?" asked Jesse Duke, their uncle.

"We saw her walkin' down the street when we were loadin' up the General," answered dark-haired Vance.

"She must really be somethin' if she got your attention, Coy," teased Daisy.

Blond-haired Coy looked down at his plate, blushing. "She is, Daisy. She's prettier than a shiny new penny," he said softly.

**The Next Morning**

After a good night's sleep, Becka left her room and explored the small town of Hazzard. Several people greeted her politely, including a fat, round-faced man clad in a pristine white suit and ten-gallon hat. He was accompanied by the heavy-set woman Becka had spoken to the day before.

"Good mornin', miss," said the man. "You're new here, ain't you? Welcome to Hazzard. I'm J. D. Hogg, County Commissioner."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," replied the young woman, sticking out her hand. "Hello again, ma'am."

"I see you found the hotel all right," answered the woman. "I'm Lulu Hogg."

"Rebecca Duffy. Most folks call me Becka. This is quite a nice little town you have here, Mr. Hogg."

"Do you have business here?" asked Boss. "Maybe I can help you."

"Actually, I'm looking for someone. I was told that he lived here in Hazzard County."

Before Hogg could answer, Coy and Vance roared by in the General Lee. Coy's eyes lit up when he saw Becka.

"Vance, slow down! That's her!" he shouted.

"Wow! Nice car!" commented Becka. "Who owns it?" she asked Lulu.

"A couple of riff raff named Duke," grumbled Boss. "You best stay away from them, miss. They ain't no good no how."

"Now, J.D., Coy and Vance are perfectly nice boys," scolded Lulu. "Don't go givin' Becka the wrong idea."

"Yes, dumpling," muttered Boss contritely. "It was real nice meetin' you, Becka. If I can help you in any way, my office is in the County Building. You just come right on in."

"Thank you, sir," replied the young woman. "I'll do that."

She watched as the orange car screeched to a halt in front of Rhuebottom's General Store. She walked in that direction, suddenly decided that she needed to pick up a few things. A "Help Wanted" sign propped up in the window caught her eye. "Perfect reason to go to the store," she chuckled. "And I might meet a couple of good-looking men to boot while I'm there."

Becka entered the store, looking around for the owner. She spotted him standing behind the counter, chatting with the two young men from the orange car.

"Hello, miss," said Homer Rhuebottom, the owner. "Help you?"

"Yes, sir, I hope so," answered Becka. "I'm here about the job."

"That's wonderful! I'm looking for someone to stock shelves and run the cash register. You got any experience?"

"I worked in a grocery store in Alabama, where I'm from, for three years," replied the young woman. "Is that enough?"

"It sure is," grinned Homer. "Lord, where **are** my manners? I'm Homer Rhuebottom, and these boys are Coy and Vance Duke."

"My pleasure," said Coy, smiling brightly. "Hello," said Vance.

"Rebecca Duffy. Please call me Becka. Do you boys own that orange car I saw parked out front?"

"We sure do. The General Lee," replied Coy.

"He's beautiful. Maybe you and I could race sometime, if you don't mind being beaten by a girl," she joked.

"I don't know about that," put in Vance. "The General's pretty fast when he gets cookin'."

Becka smiled. "Well, my car's pretty fast, too. All those speeding tickets I get can attest to that."

"What kind of car do you drive, Miss Becka?" Rhuebottom wanted to know.

"A 1965 Mustang convertible that I restored myself."

"Wow! Really?" asked Coy, his eyes shining. "You think I could take a look at it some time?"

The young woman grinned. "I think that could be arranged," she answered flirtatiously. "Y'all gonna be in town long? It's parked out in front of the hotel. Won't take but a minute to go fetch it."

"Well, go ahead, darlin'. I'll wait right here for ya."

As soon as Becka was out of earshot, Vance burst out laughing. "Very subtle, cousin," he guffawed. "Should we start plannin' the wedding now, or wait until she's been in town a little longer?"

Coy grinned widely. "Give me a couple weeks," he said with confidence. He whistled in awe as the Mustang sped towards them, screeching around a corner on two wheels. "Man, she drives almost as good as I do!"

Becka stopped the car, laying rubber on the street. She slid over the seat and leaned out the passenger window. "Just a little maneuver I picked up in Daytona," she chuckled. "You still think you can out-race me, sweetheart?" she asked cheekily.

Homer leaned against the door frame, cackling with mirth. "I wouldn't try that again, Miss Becka," he said, pointing down the street. "Looks like you attracted some attention from the local law."

Enos Strate, one of Hazzard's finest, pulled up behind Becka's Mustang. He jumped out of his vehicle, his jaw hanging down to his chest. "Hoowee, that was some fancy drivin.'," he commented. "Could you step out of your car, miss?"

The young woman winked at the Duke boys and opened her door. "Is there a problem, deputy?" she questioned.

Coy and Vance laughed at the surprised look on their friend's face. "Before you ask, Enos, no, she's not a Duke," snorted Vance.

"Why, you're not any bigger than a minute!" sputtered Enos. "Where did you learn to drive like that, miss, uh…."

"Becka Duffy," filled in the young woman. "At Daytona, sir. If I promise not to do that again, can I avoid getting a ticket?" she asked, turning on the charm.

The deputy nodded, a sunny smile lighting up his face. "As long as Sheriff Coltrane don't see you, I guess I can let you off this time," he replied.

"You're too kind." She turned back to Coy. "So, what do you say, handsome? Still wanna race?"

"No, ma'am, not against someone who can drive like that! I'd end up losing my shirt."

Becka snapped her fingers, feigning disappointment. "Just my luck," she laughed. "Mr. Rhuebottom, about the job?"

"Oh, of course," said Homer. "Can you start tomorrow, say around nine o'clock?"

"I'll be here," said Becka, getting back in her car. "Now if y'all will excuse me, I have some errands to run. Bye." She drove off in a cloud of dust.

"Am I missin' somethin' here, or did that little gal turn pale when I mentioned the Sheriff?" asked Enos. "Y'all don't think she's runnin' from the law, do ya?"

"If she is, give me a uniform and sign me up," grinned Coy. "It'd be a pleasure chasin' **her**."

"Later, cuz. We have to back to the farm and help Uncle Jesse fix the tractor again. Did those parts come in, Mr. Rhuebottom?" said Vance.

"Yup, I got 'em in the back. Come on, boys. I'll get 'em for you"

**Later That Day**

Becka tapped her foot as she waited for her mother to answer the phone. She frowned when Charles Duffy, her stepfather, answered. "Hi, Charlie, Is Mama there?"

"Yeah, hold on. Gretchen! It's Rebecca!" He dropped the receiver on the table with a resounding thunk.

"Becka? I thought you were going to call me yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Mama. I guess I fell asleep before I had the chance," said Becka.

"Have you seen your father yet?" Gretchen wanted to know.

"No, but I **did** meet some very interesting young men," grinned the young woman. "Coy and Vance Duke. Oh, and one of the deputies, Enos Strate."

"Did you say 'Duke'? Did they mention anyone named **Jesse** Duke?"

"Not that I recall. Do you know him or somethin'?"

Gretchen chuckled. "Jesse and I courted for a while before I met your father," she said. "He was quite the gentleman."

"Mama, do you know a man named J. D. Hogg?" Becka asked. "I met him this morning, too."

"You stay away from that polecat!" raged her mother. "He's nothing but trouble with a capital T! That man has a finger in every illegal dealing from here to sunset! Keep clear of him, young lady."

"Okay, Mama," answered the young woman, startled by her mother's strange reaction. "I'll call you again after I find my father." She leaned over and hung up the phone. "Whoever Mr. Hogg is, he sure has Mama riled up," she said to herself.

**Two Months Later**

Vance watched with ill-concealed amusement as he watched Coy get ready for his date. "Goin' out with Becka again, I suppose?" he asked.

"What gave you that idea?" grumbled Coy, his hands shaking as he tried to knot his tie. "Dang blasted thing!" he said finally, tossing the necktie onto his bed.

"Maybe 'cause I've never see you get this worked up about a girl before. Things getting' serious between you two?"

"Yeah, they are. She's quite a girl, Vance. I think I'm in love," grinned Coy, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I've heard that before." He looked up as their Uncle Jesse pushed open the door. "Coy, Becka's here," he said.

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse. Tell her I'll be right down, as soon as I tie this noose around my neck," he said, retrieving his tie.

"I'll go," replied Vance, getting up. He left the room and smiled a greeting to Becka, who was sitting on the sofa chatting with Daisy.

"Hey there, Becka. Coy'll be right down. You goin' anyplace special tonight?"

The young woman smiled nervously. "To Capitol City," she said. "We have reservations at that Greek place that opened a couple weeks ago."

"Greek, huh?" asked Daisy. "Don't they eat grape leaves or somethin'?" she joked.

Becka laughed. "I guess they do at that," she smiled. "But Coy told me that he wanted to try somethin' new, so I suggested it."

"As long as you're with me, darlin', anyplace is good in my book," said Coy, coming into the room. "Don't you look pretty tonight, miss? Gonna make me the envy of every guy in town!"

"Have a good time, you two," said Uncle Jesse. "Don't stay out too late now."

"Yes sir," answered Coy, offering Becka his arm. "After you, sugar."

As they walked out to the car, Becka reflected back on the past two months. A few days after she started working at Rhuebottom's, Coy had shown up with a bouquet of wildflowers and asked her for a date. She had accepted and the couple had been inseparable ever since. For their first date, they had gone to the Boar's Nest, a local roadhouse. To Becka's embarrassment, they had been the center of attention as everyone wondered who she was.

_***"Well, now, who do we have here?" asked Simon Landry, a local resident and friend of the Duke family. "Hi there, darlin'. You wanna dance?"_

_ Becka raised an eyebrow. "I don't think my date would appreciate that," she answered. "Maybe some other time."_

_ "Count on it, sweetheart," grinned Simon as he walked away._

_ Coy grinned. "Sorry about that, honey. Guess I should have picked someplace a little less public."_

_ "It's all right. I'm used to dealin' with guys like him." She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Think they're God's gift to women and all that," she teased._

_ Coy burst out laughing. "You sure pegged him right, sugar," he joked. "And speakin' of dancin', how 'bout it?"_

_ "Why, Mr. Duke, I would be honored," Becka flirted. "I'm not very good, but I'll give it whirl."_

_ As they danced across the floor Becka saw Boss Hogg, Sheriff Coltrane and Enos Strate sitting at a table in the corner. The deputy raised his beer mug to her in salute, smiling broadly._

_ "Enos, who is that gal?" Roscoe asked. "She looks kinda familiar."_

_ "That's Becka Duffy, Sheriff," replied the deputy. "She's been working for Mr. Rhuebottom."_

_ Coltrane nodded, still trying to figure out where he knew the girl from. He was still thinking about it when Boss slapped his arm._

_ "Stop thinking, dodo, you'll only hurt yerself," he grumbled. "If she's steppin' out with Coy Duke, she must be lookin' for trouble."_

_ "She seems like a perfectly nice girl, Mr. Hogg," protested Enos. "Except for the way she drives. Oops, I promised her I wouldn't tell about that."_

_ "Tell about what?" demanded Roscoe._

_ "About her takin' a corner on two wheels," replied Enos without thinking._

_ "Guess I better keep an eye on her then," replied the Sheriff. "Make sure she don't get in no trouble."_

_ Becka looked over her date's shoulder, staring at Roscoe. "Coy, who's that man over there? The one sittin' with Enos and Mr. Hogg?"_

_ Coy turned to look. "That's Roscoe," he told her. "He's the local sheriff. Why do you ask?"_

_ "Because he's been starin' at us ever since we got here. It's givin' me the creeps."_

_ "Maybe he's just got an eye for pretty gals," chuckled Coy. "He's basically harmless, unless you're a Duke."***_

"You know, I feel kinda funny havin' a girl drive me around. You mind, sugar?"

"Not at all, Coy," answered Becka, handing over her keys. "Just keep it below the speed limit, all right?"

"Sure, sweetheart." He started the engine and roared off. A mile down the road, Roscoe was on patrol and watched them speed past. "Buckle up, darlin'," he said to his Basset hound, Flash. "Ooh, hot pursuit. I love it, I love it." He pulled out and took off after the Mustang.

Becka turned around in her seat when she heard the siren. "Looks like we got company," she commented.

"No worries, it's just Roscoe doin' what he does best: tryin' to catch a Duke. Hang on, sugar. I'm gonna lose him."

He floored the accelerator and turned down a side road, the Sheriff close behind. Coy drove up a natural ramp in the road and, for a brief instant, the little Mustang was airborne. It landed with a jolt, making Becka gasp a little.

"Coy Duke, you're a nut, but I love it," she said, laughing breathlessly. "Oh Lord, looks like the Sheriff didn't make it," she said, looking back. "We better go back and see if he's okay."

As Coy turned the car around, Coltrane crawled out of his patrol car, shaking his head. "You all right, Flash?" he said. He looked up as the Mustang slid to a stop a few yards away.

"Gone and scuffed my vehicle," he grumbled, yanking open the driver's side door. "Step on outta there, Coy Duke! You too, miss!"

Becka started to apologize, her words halting when she saw the man's passenger looking out the driver's side window. Her eyes widened, focusing on the Basset hound. "You have a **dog** as a partner?!" she asked incredulously, starting to laugh.

"That's no dog!" sputtered Roscoe. "That's Flash, my loyal companion. I got her out of a police gazette. It's all right, darlin'. She didn't mean to insult you."

"I'm sorry, Sheriff," replied the young woman, choking off her giggles. "Can I pet her?"

"I suppose it would be all right," he allowed. "Where were you headed, drivin' like that?!"

"We're just goin' into Capitol City for dinner, Roscoe," said Coy, hiding a grin. He looked past the Sheriff as Becka bent down to pet Flash, quickly making friends with the animal.

"Hey there, Flash," she was saying, stroking the dog's head affectionately. "Aren't you a sweet thing?" Flash wagged her tail vigorously, enjoying the extra attention.

"Well, as long as Flash likes her, I guess I'll let you off this time," said Roscoe. "Just don't let me catch you doin' that again!"

"Thanks, Roscoe," answered Coy. "Come on, sugar. We're gonna be late!"

"Keep your shirt on; I'm comin' Bye-bye, Flash. You be a good girl now." She climbed back into the car, her eyes downcast to hide her amusement.

Sheriff Coltrane watched as the couple drove away. "I **know** I've seen that gal someplace before. It'll come to me sooner or later."

**Two Days Later**

Becka stopped her car in front of the Dukes' farmhouse. The day before, Daisy had invited her to have Sunday dinner with the family. As she got out of her car, Becka was startled when a chicken came over and began pecking at her foot.

"Ouch, you crazy bird. Stop that, it hurts!" she cried.

"Hey, sugar," called Coy as he came out of the house. "Shoo, chicken," he said, nudging it away with his foot. He leaned over and kissed Becka on the cheek.

The young woman followed him into the house, smiling a greeting to Vance, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse. "Hi, y'all. Thanks for inviting me to supper. Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, everything's about ready," answered Daisy. "That's a pretty dress, Becka. Did you make it yourself?"

"Thank you," replied Becka. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I might even still have the pattern if you want it."

"I'd love it!" grinned Daisy. "Come and sit down, everybody. Dinner's ready."

As they ate, Becka related a funny incident that had occurred in Rhuebottom's the morning before. "So, anyways, this gentleman comes in and asks where he can find that 'low-down, dirty scoundrel, Jefferson Davis Hogg," she said. "I have no idea what Boss did to rile this fella up, but he was madder than a wet hen!"

Uncle Jesse chuckled. "Knowin' J.D., he probably scammed him outta somethin'," he commented.

"I don't doubt that for a minute!" giggled the young woman, her eyes sparkling. "I told him that most likely Mr. Hogg was in his office over at the County Building. He took off like a shot, headed in that direction. About a half hour later, I hear a ruckus down the street and looked out to see what was going on." She brushed back a lock of hair, a wide grin on her pretty face. "This fella was **chasin'** Mr. Hogg down the street, hollerin' that he wanted the money he was owed, or there was gonna be trouble. Mr. Hogg, bein' as fat as he is, couldn't run very fast, but he made it down to the store about a cat's whisker before this dude, screamin' that his life was in danger and beggin' me to hide him."

Vance and Coy laughed. "Boss runnin'. Now that's a sight I would have loved to see," grinned Vance.

"Seein' how upset this fella was, I told Mr. Hogg to go hide in Mr. Rhuebottom's office until it was safe for him to show his face again. He goes in there, shuts the door, scarin' the pants offa Homer, and starts goin' on and on about how he's too young and rich to die. About that time, Sheriff Coltrane shows up and hauls this fella away, chewin' him out about disturbin' the peace and all. This fella gets all red in the face and tells Roscoe to stop protectin' his butterball boss and do somethin' about getting' him his money."

"How did you finally get him to leave?" asked Daisy, laughing helplessly.

"I told him that if Mr. Hogg **had** cheated him somehow, I would get to the bottom of it and call him in a couple days. That settled him down enough to go back to the hotel. Once he's gone, Boss comes out of the office, blessin' me for 'savin' his bacon', as he put it. Then he tells me some trumped up story about never seein' the guy before. He looked out the door to make sure this fella was gone and took off like a scared rabbit!"

Laughter erupted around the table. "What would you have done if this fella hadn't left?" asked Coy.

Becka grinned. "Gone into the office like Mr. Hogg," she said.

Uncle Jesse smiled. "That's not the first time someone has come after J.D. after one of his scams blew up in his face. I'm sorry I missed seein' it."

"One things for sure," replied Becka, "life ain't dull with Mr. Hogg around."

"No, it ain't," agreed the elder Duke. "Um, Becka, I've been meanin' to ask you about somethin' that's been troublin' me. You look so much like a lady I once knew. Her name is Gretchen Douglas. Might you be a relative of some kind?"

"Yes, sir, she's my mother," answered the young woman. "She mentioned you when I talked to her a few weeks ago."

"Your mother? Well, how about that? Is that what brought you to town? Wantin' to see where she grew up?"

Becka looked down at her plate, considering her answer. "Not exactly," she said finally. "I came to Hazzard because I'm looking for my father."

"Does he live here?" asked Coy. "Maybe we know him. What's his name?"

"Oh, believe me, Coy, you **definitely** know him. His name is Roscoe Purvis Coltrane."

**Part 2**

Complete silence followed Becka's revelation. Four pair of eyes focused on the young woman, making her squirm in her chair uncomfortably.

Coy was the first to speak. "Did I just hear you right? Roscoe's your **father**?" he said softly, his face pale with shock.

Becka nodded, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. "Yes, he is. Mr. Duke, you don't look all that surprised."

The farmer and former ridge-runner nodded. "I knew your mother and Roscoe were seein' each other. I knew she was pregnant when she left Hazzard, too," he replied.

Coy pushed his chair back and stood up. His cheeks were flushed with anger. "No!" he shouted. "There is no way in Hell I believe that! It's not possible!"

"Why?!" demanded Becka hotly. "Do you hate Roscoe so much that you don't **want** to believe that I'm his daughter? Is that it?"

"Everybody just settle down," said Uncle Jesse sternly. "Coy, it **is** possible that Becka here is Roscoe's child. I can tell just by lookin' at her. Now cool down!"

"Have you told him yet?" Vance asked, his eyes serious.

Becka shook her head. "No. Every time I'm around him, I mean to tell him, but I always end up losing my nerve. I'm beginnin' to wish I'd never come here!" she sobbed, getting up and running out the back door.

Daisy went after her, catching up to the young woman as she was getting into her car. "Honey, come on back inside. We can work this out. Don't be mad at Coy. You just caught him off guard, that's all."

"Seems to me it's the other way around, Daisy," answered Becka, her voice filled with bitterness. "He can't stomach the thought that I'm related to Sheriff Coltrane. Please, just let me go. I need time to think about this."

Daisy stepped back. "All right," she agreed, "but if you wanna talk, you know where to find me." She watched Becka drive away, then went back into the house.

"I hope you're satisfied, Coy Duke," scolded Uncle Jesse. "You really hurt that little gal. Just because she's related to Roscoe don't mean she ain't a nice girl."

"Yeah, cousin," put in Vance. "It's not like she's blood kin to Boss Hogg," he added, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Coy shook his head. "I know what you're tryin' to do, but it ain't gonna work. She knew all along who her father was and she never said a blasted word!"

"Do you blame her, the way you acted?" asked Daisy. "Don't be surprised if she never speaks to you again." She started to clear the table, dropping a plate when her hands trembled.

"I'm goin' for a walk," said Coy, opening the back door. "I need to get out of here for a while."

He walked across the yard and out into the road. The fact that the girl he loved was related to his nemesis was almost too much for him to bear. Adding to his confusion was the deep hurt he had seen in Becka's eyes. "Why is it that I always fall for the wrong gal?" he wondered.

Back in town, Becka parked her car and ran up to her room at the Hazzard Hotel. She unlocked the door and threw herself onto the bed, crying as if her heart was breaking. In a way, it was. By revealing her father's identity, she had driven away the man she loved.

After an hour, Becka sat up, wiped her wet cheeks, and reached for the phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Mama, I need you," wailed the young woman. "Can you come here please?"

"Becka? Baby, what's wrong?" asked Gretchen.

"Mama, do you remember that boy I told you about, Coy Duke? Well, I told him who my father is and he flipped out. He was so angry, Mama," sniffled the young woman.

"I was afraid of that, sweetheart," replied her mother sadly. "Stay right where you are. I'll pack a few things and leave as soon as I can. Will you be all right until I get there?"

"I think so," answered Becka. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to work at the store tomorrow. What if Coy comes in?"

"Just play it by ear, Rebecca. I take it you haven't told Roscoe who you are yet?"

"No, Mama, I haven't. Every time I try, I lose my nerve. Maybe we can tell him together?" she added hopefully.

"I think that would be best. Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry about this, Mama," said Becka. "Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not," assured Gretchen. "Draw yourself a hot bath and go to bed. I'll see you soon."

When Coy returned to the farm, it was nearly midnight. He had walked for hours, trying to come to terms with Becka's secret. Uncle Jesse was waiting for him in the Duke living room when he came back into the house.

"Coy? You all right?" asked the farmer. "We've been worried about you."

The young man ran a hand through his thick blond hair. "I really can't say, Uncle Jesse," he answered, his eyes troubled. "How in blazes can Becka be related to Roscoe? It just don't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense, considerin' the circumstances. You see, Gretchen and Roscoe was plannin' on getting' married until J.D. stepped in and put a stop to it. Gretchen left Hazzard not long after that, not tellin' anyone that she was carryin' Becka." He paused, looking at his nephew closely. "If you love Becka as much as I think you do, who her daddy is shouldn't make no difference."

"I **do** love her," answered Coy softly. "I know, deep down, the fact that she's Roscoe's daughter don't matter, but I feel like she betrayed me by not tellin' me."

"Maybe she was afraid you were gonna react the way you did," replied Jesse calmly. "I can't tell you what to do, but I **do** think you should talk to her, and get her side of the story."

"He's right, ya know," said Vance from the doorway. "Becka's just upset over this as you are, cousin. I'd think long and hard before you break up with her."

"I guess it couldn't do no harm," said Coy. "I just need some more time to think about this. I'm goin' to bed. Night, Uncle Jesse."

"I hope he follows my advice," said Vance. "Becka's a nice girl. It'd be a shame if she and Coy couldn't get past this."

Jesse smiled. "If she's anything like her Mama, she won't give up that easy."

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning, Becka," greeted Mr. Rhuebottom as the young woman came into the store. He paused, looking at her closely. "Are you all right? You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night."

Becka smiled thinly. "I'm fine, Mr. Rhuebottom. Is it okay if I work in the back today? I'm a little under the weather and don't want to be around anyone, just in case I'm comin' down with somethin'."

"I guess it would be all right, but if you start feelin' sick, let me know and I'll send you home."

"Yes, sir." For the rest of the morning, Becka busied herself cleaning and straightening the stockroom. As she left to go to lunch, the General Lee pulled up outside. She quickly ducked back into the store, but not before Coy spotted her. He drew back, his face freezing into hard lines.

"If you don't mind, Vance, I'll wait out here," he said.

"Suit yourself. Hello, Becka. You okay?" asked Vance, taking note of the young woman's pale face and red-rimmed eyes.

Becka nodded but didn't speak. She brushed past him and went back to the storeroom, exiting through the rear door. She sat down on the loading dock and covered her face with her hands, fighting back tears.

"Becka, darlin', what's wrong?" asked a voice. The young woman looked up, straight into the face of Hazzard's ace mechanic, Cooter Davenport. She squared her shoulders and started to reply, intending on telling him she was fine. Before she could get the words out, the tears she had been holding back burst forth in a flood.

Cooter sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around the crying girl. "There now, tell old Cooter what's wrong."

"Everything!" wailed Becka, leaning against his chest. "I'm all alone, in a strange place, and worst of all, Coy hates me!"

"Hates you? For what?"

"Because of who my father is," sniffed Becka. "I can't help who he is!"

"Wait a minute. Back up, darlin'. Why would Coy hate you because of who your daddy is?" asked Cooter, totally lost.

The young woman pulled away, realizing that she had said too much. "Never mind; forget I said anything."

"I think we need to talk about this, Becka. Come on; we'll go down to the garage and you can tell me what's goin' on, okay?"

Becka followed reluctantly. When they reached the garage, Cooter leaned against his truck and crossed his arms. "Okay, start talkin'," he said.

"I came to Hazzard to find my father," she began. "My Mama lived here before she moved to Alabama. All she gave me was the man's name. How was I supposed to know he ain't exactly Mr. Popularity around here?"

"Are you tellin' me that **Boss Hogg** is your daddy?" asked Cooter, his eyes widening.

Becka burst out laughing at his expression. "No, no, not Mr. Hogg," she giggled, "but someone almost as bad. Sheriff Coltrane is my father."

The mechanic gaped at her for an instant then started to laugh. "**Roscoe**?!" he hooted. "I never knew he had it in him!"

"Well, apparently he did, otherwise I wouldn't be here," grumbled the young woman. "And before you ask, no, he doesn't know who I am yet."

"I take it Coy wasn't exactly thrilled when you told him, huh? It must have been one heck of a shock, I'll give you that."

Before Becka could reply, Coy himself walked into the garage. "Cooter, did you get those parts for the General in yet?" he asked, ignoring Becka.

"Excuse me, I have to get back to work," said the young woman. "Cooter, about what we talked about? Can you keep it under your hat for now, please?"

"Sure, darlin'. See you around."

"What **were** you talkin' to her about, Cooter?" demanded Coy. "She tell you about her roots?"

Davenport shook his head. "I ain't sayin' a word. Except for this: you're a dern fool if you let that little gal slip away. If I was you, I'd look at things from her point-of-view, instead of bein' all bullheaded about it. If she leaves town, you're gonna end up kickin' yourself." He got to his feet and climbed into his truck, shooting Coy a disgusted look.

"**Her** point-of-view? How can I do that?" He kicked at the dirt, muttering under his breath. "**I'm** not the one related to Roscoe P. Coltrane."

**Two Days Later**

"Mama, are you sure this is the right way to do this?" asked Becka, walking behind her mother as the older woman shoved open the County Building's front door. "Maybe we should tell him in private."

Gretchen didn't answer as she strode into the Sheriff's office, her eyes searching for Roscoe. No one was in sight, except for Flash, who was sleeping on her blanket in the corner of the room.

"Sheriff! Where in blazes are you?" shouted Gretchen.

A door across the hall crashed open. "What in tarnation is goin' on out here?!" blustered Boss Hogg. His eyes flew open wide when he recognized the woman. "Lord above, Gretchen Douglas! Is that you?"

"Hello, Jefferson. Where's Roscoe?" asked Gretchen. "I need to talk to him."

"He went out to pick up my lunch," informed Hogg. "He'll be back shortly. Please, come in and sit down. Where you been all these years?" He finally saw Becka standing in the doorway. "Why, hello, Miss Becka."

"In Alabama," said Gretchen. "I see you've met my daughter."

"Your daughter?! Well, yes, yes, I have. Why, she looks just like you when you were her age, now don't she?" blustered Hogg.

"Boss, I got you the blue-plate special, triple helpin's," chattered Roscoe as he came in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gretchen. "I don't believe my eyes!" he stammered. "What are **you** doing back in Hazzard?"

"The older woman stood up. "Roscoe, we need to talk. Can we go somewhere private? Away from prying ears?"

"Uh, sure we can. We can talk in my office. Now, what's this all about?"

"Roscoe, there's no easy way to tell you this, so I'll just come right out with it," answered Gretchen. "When I left Hazzard all those years ago, I was pregnant. I had my baby, **our** baby, at my kinfolks' place in Alabama. That baby is all grown up now." She turned and motioned for Becka to come forward. "Roscoe, I'd like you meet your daughter, Rebecca Anne Duffy, or should I say **Coltrane**."

"She's your **what**?!" blustered Boss Hogg. He sat quietly for a moment, digesting the news. After a moment, he started to chuckle. "I guess, technically, that makes her my niece."

Becka frowned in confusion. "How do you figure that, Mr. Hogg?" she asked, glancing at her father.

"Because, child, I'm married to his sister, Lulu," replied the man.

"You **are**?" gasped the young woman. She bit her lip thoughtfully, then burst out laughing. "If this wasn't really happening," she snorted breathlessly, "I'd **swear** I was living in one of those soap operas I've seen on television! Are there any more relatives you haven't told me about, Daddy?" She paused for a second and grinned. "I'm gonna have to get used to callin' you that."

"If you're gonna stay in Hazzard, darlin', you're gonna have to stop hangin' around with them riff-raff Dukes," said Roscoe. "I'll find you a nice, suitable fella to step out with."

Becka's eyes saddened. "I doubt you'll have to worry about that," she said quietly. "When Coy found out you were my daddy, he went ballistic. He probably won't even speak to me ever again."

"It's for the best, Rebecca," consoled the Sheriff. "He's not the kind of fella I would want my daughter to get mixed up with anyhow."

The young woman's chin thrust out in defiance. "I don't think **you** have anything to say about it," she growled. She turned to her mother, eyes blazing. "Can you believe this, Mama? He's known he's my father for all of five minutes, and is tryin' to run my life already." She stood up, her chair bouncing off the wall with a sharp thud. "I need to get out of here for a while," she said.

"Rebecca," began Roscoe, only to have Gretchen cut him off.

"Let her go, Roscoe," she said quietly. "She'll be back when she's a mind to. Give her time to think."

Coltrane nodded reluctantly. "I can see she inherited her Mama's stubborn streak," he joked lamely. "I hope she don't go and do somethin' foolish."

"She won't," replied Gretchen. "Our daughter may be bull-headed and temperamental, but she's got a good head on her shoulders."

Becka walked down the street, muttering to herself. She didn't see Coy approaching her until she bumped into him head-on. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you," she said, looking up. "Coy?"

"Hi, Becka," mumbled the young man, his cheeks turning red. "I've been lookin' for you, sugar. Can we go someplace and talk? That is, if you're still speakin' to me." His sky-blue eyes were hopeful.

The young woman smiled. "Of **course** I'm still speakin' to you, Coy. I thought you were mad at **me**," she stammered.

Coy grinned, flashing his dimples. "No, darlin', I'm not. Listen, I acted like an ass the other night, when I found out that Roscoe was your daddy. You think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Before she could reply, Enos pulled up beside them in his patrol car. He flashed the couple a sunny grin, his eyes sparkling. "Hey, Coy. Good morning, Miss Becka. How y'all doin' today?"

Becka glanced at her companion and chuckled. "Pretty good, considerin' who my father is." She paused, taking in the deputy's confused expression. "Hold on to your holster, Enos. This'll knock your socks off. Sheriff Coltrane is my father."

"Are you serious? Well, possum on a gum bush! I had no idea he was your kin, Miss Becka. Does the Sheriff know that?"

"He does now," laughed Becka. "I don't know who was more surprised: Roscoe or Mr. Hogg!"

"Uh, sugar, about that talk?" reminded Coy.

"Oh, right," smiled the young woman. "Would you excuse us, Enos? Coy and me got some things to work out."

"Sure. See y'all later," answered the deputy, watching as the couple walked over to Becka's car and climbed in.

Following Coy's directions, Becka drove out to Bottomless Lake. She stopped the Mustang a few feet from the drop-off and turned to her passenger. "All right, Coy. Say your piece," she said.

"First of all, I'm sorry I acted like a jackass the other night," began the young man. "Just because Roscoe is your father, don't mean you're anythin' like him. Second, I really care about you. I'd like you to be my steady girl, if you want to, that is."

Becka nodded. "You're forgiven," she replied, reaching out and laying her hand on his cheek. "And I care about you, too. I've never met anyone like you in my life, Coy. I'd love to be your special girl," she added, blushing rosily.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to dig out my old high school ring. That way, all these bachelors will know you're spoken for. But what about Roscoe?"

"Let me handle my Daddy," reassured Becka. "If he wants me to be happy, he'll have to accept you as my steady fella."

Coy chuckled. "It kinda funny datin' a gal that's kin to Boss Hogg. Did you know he ran 'shine with Uncle Jesse?"

The young woman grinned. "No, I didn't. I bet he could tell some wild stories!"

"Why don't we go back to the farm and ask him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharin' a few tales."

"You're on," replied Becka, starting the car and backing away from the drop-off. She floored the accelerator, throwing up a cloud of dust. A mile down the road, a Hazzard County police cruiser gave chase. She grinned and pressed the gas pedal a little harder. "Let's see if I can out-run Enos," she joked. "My Daddy must have sent him out on patrol after we saw him in town."

The CB mounted under the dash crackled to life. "Hazzard Two to Lost Sheep. Y'all got your ears on?" said the deputy.

"One on each side of my head, Enos," laughed Becka. "What's on your mind, good buddy?" she asked, winking saucily at Coy.

"Miss Becka? Is that you drivin'? Possum on a gum bush! You drive just like a Duke!"

"Catch us if you can, pal," returned Becka as she took a sharp right turn as the car passed Hazzard Pond. "Say, Enos, I think your car needs a bath. Enjoy the trip!"

The patrol car flew through the air and landed in the water with a mighty splash. The young woman stopped her vehicle and climbed out. "Hey, Deputy?!" she shouted. "How's the fishin'?" Coy burst out laughing as Enos waded out, his uniform dripping and covered in muck.

"Too bad Cletus ain't here," he chuckled. Seeing Becka's confused look, he elaborated. "Cletus is Boss's nephew. He took over while Enos was in California working for the Metro Squad."

Becka laughed and popped the trunk. She pulled out a towel and tossed it to the soaked deputy. "Get in, Enos. Maybe a piece of Daisy's pie would make you feel better while you're dryin' out."

As they drove back to the Duke farm, Coy told her about Cletus. Before long, the young woman was laughing hard. "He sounds like a barrel of laughs," she giggled.

Vance and Uncle Jesse were out front splitting wood when they drove up. The old farmer grinned widely when he saw the condition of Enos's uniform. "Been swimmin' in your car again, Enos?" he joked. "Howdy, Becka. I see you and Coy worked things out."

"Yes, sir, we did," grinned Becka, her eyes glowing. "He also told me that you ran moonshine with my Uncle Jefferson. Care to fill me in?"

For the next three hours, Jesse talked about his past dealings with Boss Hogg. "Even back then, he was a schemer," he finished.

"That's what my Mama said," answered Becka. "She called him some very colorful names when I mentioned him. Guess she don't like him much, huh?"

Jesse grinned. "You could say that. Say, Becka, have you ever even **tasted** good 'shine?"

The young woman shook her head. "I'm not much of a drinker. My step-father, Charlie, has a problem with it, so I never really developed a taste for it."

"I don't think a few sips would hurt you none," answered the man, getting up and taking a brown glass bottle from the cupboard. He poured a small amount into a cup and handed it to her. "Now, don't gulp it, just sip it."

Becka did as she was told. As the fiery liquid slid down her throat, her face flushed and she coughed violently. "Lord have mercy," she wheezed. "This stuff kicks harder than an angry mule!" She coughed again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You all right, sugar?" asked Coy. "Maybe I should get you some water?"

"I'm fine, Coy. It just surprised me how potent this stuff is," chuckled Becka.

The phone in the kitchen rang. Daisy rose to answer it. "Hello, Duke Farm. Yeah, she's here ; hold on a minute. Becka, it's Roscoe."

"Hello? No, Daddy, I'm okay. Mr. Duke just gave me a taste of moonshine. You want me to meet you **where**? No, no, I know where it is. All right, see you then. What? Sure, I'll bring him with me." She hung up, a smile crossing her face. "Daddy wants to see me and Coy out by Hazzard Pond in fifteen minutes."

"Do I have time to write my will?" joked Coy.

Becka laughed. "None of that, sweetie. Besides, where would he hide the body?" she teased.

"You've got a point, sugar," Coy shot back, his eyes twinkling. "Come on, let's go. You drive."

**Part 3**

Roscoe stood by his patrol car, scratching the Basset hound's ears as he waited for Becka and Coy to arrive. "I hope I'm makin' the right decision, Flash," he muttered. "I just found my daughter; I sure don't wanna drive her away before I get to know her." The Basset hound barked, pricking up her ears. "You hear somethin', darlin'?"

Coltrane stepped away from his vehicle as Becka's blue Mustang roared around the corner. He coughed as a cloud of dust settled over his uniform. The young woman jumped out the car, grinning widely. "Where's Enos when we need him?" she joked, winking at Coy, who laughed. "Ain't this his public bathtub?"

Roscoe chuckled. "I heard about that, Rebecca," he admonished, the sparkle in his eyes negating his stern expression. "Now don't you go makin' a habit of that."

"If you insist, Daddy," giggled Becka. "Why did you want to see us?"

"I'm not thrilled with the idea of you spendin' time with a Duke, but if it makes my little girl happy, I guess I can live with it. But," he went on, shaking a finger at Coy, " if you don't treat her right, you'll deal with **me**. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," grinned Coy. "As long as she's with me, every one of her days will be filled with sunshine," he promised.

"All righty then. About where you're livin', Rebecca. I think it would be a good thing if you wanted to live with me and Flash. You can go on workin' for Homer if you want to."

The young woman held up her hands. "Daddy, if I **am** gonna live with you, **please** stop callin' me Rebecca. The only person who does that is Mama, and only when she's mad at me."

Coy choked back a laugh and looked down at the ground. His amusement didn't go unnoticed. "That goes for you, too, Coy Duke," smiled Becka.

"Yes, ma'am. I promise not to call you that, even if I'm upset with you."

"Okay, now that we got that settled, I'll expect to see you back in town, young lady," said Roscoe. "I go off-duty soon, so I'll see you later on. Bye-bye, now." He got back in his patrol car and drove off.

The young couple burst out laughing as they watched him leave. "Bet he never expected a Duke to darken his doorstep," gasped Coy breathlessly. "I doubt Boss will be as nice about it."

"Don't worry about him. Aunt Lulu will keep him in line," joked Becka. A sudden image of their possible future made her grin. "If we ever **do** end up married, I bet the family reunions will be **real **interestin'."

It'll be 'Hatfield and McCoy' time, sugar," shot back Coy. "As long as we dodge the bullets, we'll be okay."

"Flash can referee," giggled the young woman. "Come on, smart guy. I'll give you a ride home." She climbed into the Mustang, still giggling.

**One Week Later**

"Morning, Mr. Rhuebottom," greeted Becka as she walked into the store. "Howdy," she said to a tall, thin young man standing by the counter.

The man gaped. "H-howdy, yourself, miss," he stuttered. "How much do I owe you, Homer?"

"$3.85," answered Rhuebottom. He leaned forward, pitching his voice low. "Don't even think about it. She's already got a steady fella."

"Shoot! Just my luck. Oh well, can't win 'em all, I guess. Thanks, Homer. See ya'll later." He scooped up his purchases and left.

"Becka, I need you to drive over to Capitol City and pick up some merchandise for me," called Rhuebottom. "I already paid for it. Duncan will load it up for ya. Take my truck," he added, handing over the keys.

Becka groaned dramatically. "Duncan, huh? Just my luck that he'd be workin' today. He always looks like he's undressin' me with his eyes."

The storekeeper laughed. "I'm sure you can handle him," he commented. "Go on, get goin', and try to be back before noon, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, don't go flirting with Duncan too much," joked Homer. "It makes his hormones act up!"

The young woman rolled her eyes and left. As she got into Rhuebottom's truck, she waved to Cooter, who was pumping car for a customer. The mechanic waved back, a grin lighting up his face. He turned as the General Lee roared up. "Hey, y'all," he greeted.

"Mornin', Cooter," grinned Vance. "Did those brakes come in for Uncle Jesse's truck yet?"

"Not yet, but I expect them sometime this afternoon. Homer just sent Miss Becka into Capitol City for him. He told me this mornin' that they were in his last shipment." He winked at Coy. "If'n you hurry, y'all might be able to catch her. She just flew by a couple minutes ago."

"We can't right now, but give a holler on the CB when you get those parts. We gotta get back to the farm. Come on, cousin. See y'all later, Cooter."

Duncan looked up when Becka entered the depot. "Howdy, Miss Duffy, or should I call you Coltrane?" he chuckled.

"Just don't call me late for supper," the young woman joked back. "Mr. Rhuebottom sent me over for his order. Can y'all give me a hand loadin' it?"

"Sure thing. I just need your signature on the invoice. Hey, Rusty!" he called. "Come on out here and help this little lady load them cartons. It'll be a while, if y'all wanna go and get a drink or somethin'."

"All right. I'll be back in an hour. I have some shoppin' to do anyways."

Becka left the depot and walked down Capitol City's main street. A pair of earrings in a shop window caught her eye. The jeweler smiled at her and motioned for Becka to come in. "Good mornin', Miss. I saw you lookin' at those earrings. Ain't they pretty?"

The young woman smiled. "Sure are. How much you askin' for them?"

"Well, I was thinkin' twelve dollars, but since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you have them for ten," answered the man, taking the earrings out of the display case. "Shall I wrap them up for you?"

Becka reached into her pocket and counted her money. "Make it eleven and I'll wear them out." She handed the bills across the counter and threaded the wires through her ears. "How do they look?"

"Like they was made for you! Thank you, Miss. I have a necklace that matches if'n you're interested."

"No, thank you. Do you have any cufflinks by chance? I wanna buy a present for my Daddy. Maybe somethin' made from Confederate coins?"

The jeweler grinned. He bent down and reached under the counter, coming up with a small, blue velvet box. "How about these?"

Becka's face lit up. "Perfect!" she squealed. "He'll love them! Can you gift-wrap them, please?"

After sliding the box into her pocket, the young woman left the store and headed for the local diner. She ordered a cold soda and sat down to enjoy her drink. Two men running out of the bank across the street caught her attention. A second later, the bank manager ran out behind them. "Stop those men! They robbed the bank!" he shouted.

Becka slammed down her glass and ran out the door. She scrambled out of the way as the men drove down the street inches in front of her. A man on the sidewalk reached out and grabbed her arm. "Are you all right, miss?" he panted.

"Fine. Where's the Sheriff's Office?"

"Right down there," answered the man, pointing down the street.

"Thank you, sir." Becka pulled away and ran down the street. A tall, lanky man in a uniform slammed into her as he sped from the building. "'Scuse me, ma'am," he apologized.

"Sheriff, wait! I got a good look at those two creeps who robbed the bank! And I'm **positive** I saw them in Hazzard the other day, too!"

"Then tell Coltrane about it, miss. I ain't got time to stand here and jabber with you!"

Becka stepped back, annoyed by the man's attitude. "Of all the nerve," she grumbled to herself. "I'm gonna do just that when I get back home!"

Duncan and Rusty were standing out front when Becka returned to the depot. "We saw what happened, miss. Maybe you should stay here until those fellas are caught."

The young woman shook her head. "No, I have to get back to Hazzard. Is everythin' loaded up? Fine, then I'll be on my way." She climbed into the truck and drove away.

"That little gal is headed for trouble, Duncan," muttered Rusty. "I hope those two don't come lookin' for her."

"You and me both," replied Duncan.

Becka hummed to herself as she drove back to Hazzard. She never noticed the car hiding in the trees on the side of the road a few yards ahead.

"Hey! That's the girl we saw in town!" one of the robbers said, nudging his partner as the young woman drove past.

"Then we better make sure she don't tell anyone what she saw," answered the other man, starting the car and following the truck. He watched closely as Becka turned down a side road, dust pluming behind her. "That's it, honey. Get out where there ain't nobody around."

"Get her before she crosses the bridge, Lloyd!"

"Settle down, Bucky," growled the driver. He sped up, pulling a gun from inside his jacket. He leaned out the window and fired.

Becka jumped when she heard the shot. A minute later, the left front tire of the truck burst, sending the vehicle careening off the road. It slammed into a tree, throwing her violently against the steering wheel. She head hit the windshield and she passed out, blood running down her forehead.

"That takes care of you, sweetheart," sneered Lloyd. "We better find someplace to hide out before we hit Boss Hogg's bank tomorrow."

"Turn off up there," said Bucky, pointing. "There's an old barn at the end of the road. We can stay there."

**Three Hours Later**

"What could be taking so long?" Homer Rhuebottom wondered, looking at his pocket watch. "I hope Becka didn't run into no trouble." He glanced up when Jesse Duke entered the store.

"Hey, Homer. My parts come in yet?" said the farmer.

"No, Becka's not back, Jesse. I was just gonna call Duncan to see if she's left Capitol City yet." He turned to the phone and dialed. After a brief conversation, he hung up, his face pale and scared.

"Duncan said she left over three hours ago. And that's not all. Two fellas robbed the bank up there and Becka, she saw them."

"Robbed the bank?! Who? What bank?" questioned Boss Hogg as he came in. "What are you talkin' about, Homer?"

"Not your bank, J.D. The one in Capitol City. Miss Becka was in town when it happened."

"Where is she? Ain't she back yet?"

Jesse sighed. "Use your head, J.D.!" he muttered. "Obviously, she ain't. Otherwise she'd be 'round here someplace."

On the back counter, Rhuebottom's CB crackled to life. A faint voice whispered, "Somebody help me. I need help."

Jesse snatched up the microphone. "This here's Jesse Duke. Where are you and **who** are you?"

"I, I'm out near Hazzard Pond," came the reply. "Please help me. I-I'm hurt. Please hurry."

"Just hold on. We're comin'." The former ridge runner ran out of the store. "Coy, Vance, we got trouble. Get out to Hazzard Pond."

"We heard, Uncle Jesse," shot back Coy. "Move it, cousin."

As the General roared out of town, Mr. Rhuebottom picked up the phone. "I better call Roscoe and let him know what's goin' on," he said quietly.

"Vance!" shouted Coy. "Look over there!" he added, pointing to the wreckage of a truck sitting a few yards off the road. He scrambled out of the car as it slid to a stop. He yanked open the driver's side door, his face turning white. "Radio for an ambulance!" he called over his shoulder. "She's hurt bad!"

Becka groaned softly when she heard the voice. She tried to sit up, gasping when sharp pain needled through her head and back.

"Don't try to move, sugar," whispered Coy. "Help's on the way." He glanced up when Vance pulled on his arm, dragging him towards the front of the truck.

"Help me get this hood up. I smell smoke."

The young woman smelled the smoke as well. She frantically tried to get out of the wrecked vehicle, crying out in fear. "It's gonna blow!" she screamed. "Get me out of here!"

Off in the distance, the wail of a siren rose and fell. Minutes later, Roscoe pulled up in his patrol car, Enos right behind him. An ambulance bumped along the road after them, raising a plume of choking dust. The deputy was the first to voice his horror. "Possum on a gum bush!" he gasped. "Is that Miss Becka?"

"Of course it is, dipstick!" growled Coltrane. He turned to the Duke cousins. "Is she…alive?" he gulped.

"Yeah, she is, but she's hurt pretty bad," replied Coy. "Who would do somethin' like this?!" he blazed, losing his temper.

"Step back, please," ordered the ambulance attendants as they reached the truck. They conferred softly for a moment, deciding the best way to remove Becka from the damaged cab. "You and you," they said, pointing to Coy and Vance. "Hold her back straight while we move her out."

Becka cried out when the men slid her out of the truck. She passed out, her body sagging against Vance's arms. The man shifted his weight to regain his balance. The four men carried the unconscious girl to the gurney, covering her gently with a blanket.

One of the attendants climbed into the driver's seat as his partner looked around. "Does she have any kinfolk in there parts?" he asked.

Roscoe jumped forward. "I'm her Daddy," he whispered. "Take good care of my baby girl," he begged. "I'll meet y'all at the hospital." He turned and got back into his patrol car, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Several yards away, the two bank robbers watched from behind a clump of bushes. "Damn it, Lloyd!" grumbled Bucky. "She's still alive! What do we do now?"

"I suppose we'll just have to change that," answered Lloyd, his eyes glinting evilly. "Go get the car. We'll follow these hicks to the hospital and take care of that nosey bitch."

**Part 4**

_"Dr. Moss to Emergency." _blared the loudspeaker. _"Dr. Thomas Moss to Emergency, stat!"_

The ambulance attendants wheeled Becka into the emergency department. A nurse met them at the door and directed them to a treatment room. "What's happened here?" she asked, taking a paper from one of the men.

"Car accident," replied the man. "Her vehicle slammed into a tree out near Hazzard Pond."

Coy pushed his way forward. "Is she gonna be all right?" he asked, his eyes wide with alarm.

Dr. Moss sped around the corner, colliding with Roscoe as he passed. "Step out of the way, sir," he ordered briskly. "Anyone know who she is?" he questioned, looking up at the crowd gathered around the room.

"She's my daughter, Rebecca Duffy," answered the Sheriff, twisting his hat in his hands. "She goes by Becka, though."

"How old is she, sir?" asked the nurse, her pen poised over the chart she was holding.

"She's twenty. Please, doctor, save my baby girl."

Moss smiled. "We'll do the best we can. Sally," he ordered, speaking to the nurse, "get a set of vitals and get x-ray down here." He disappeared into the treatment room, pushing the door shut behind him.

Jesse stepped forward and rested a gentle hand on Roscoe's shoulder. "Come on, Roscoe. The doctor will let us know what's happenin'," he said softly, directing the distraught man to a chair in the waiting room. Coy and Vance followed, their faces set in grim lines.

The men sat quietly for several minutes. The door burst open and Boss Hogg, Lulu, and Enos rushed in. "What's goin' on here?!" demanded J.D. "Enos said Becka was involved in some kinda accident?"

Coy looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "That's right, Boss," he whispered. "She was drivin' back from Capitol City and her truck went into a tree. She was hurt pretty bad."

Lulu gasped and swayed dizzily. Enos reached out and caught her arm as she began to fall. "Don't take on so, Mrs. Hogg. I'm sure Becka will be just fine. She's a strong little gal."

Roscoe stood up and motioned for the deputy to follow him out into the hall. "Did you find anythin' out there?" he asked softly, his hands shaking.

Enos looked down at his feet. When he looked up, his normally gentle eyes were hard. "From what I can tell, somebody shot out one of the tires on the truck, Sheriff," he related sadly. "I think someone **wanted** her to crash."

Coltrane's head shot up, his eyes blazing with rage. "This wasn't no accident, then?!" he growled. "But who would want to hurt my baby?"

The waiting room door crashed open and Coy came out. His face was flushed and his mouth was set into a thin, white line. "Someone did this on purpose?!" he spat. "Roscoe, I think you better call Becka's mama. She might be able to tell us somethin'."

"I called her, Coy," informed Enos. "She'll be here some time tonight. She was pretty upset."

Before the young man could reply, Dr. Moss came out of the treatment room and approached them. The front of his scrub shirt was stained with blood. "Sir," he said to Roscoe. "Your daughter is conscious and asking for you. Come with me, please." He lead the Sheriff back into the treatment room.

Becka lay on the exam table, a bandage covering her forehead. "Daddy," she rasped. "Bank robbers. In Capitol City. They did this."

"Calm down, darling. Tell me what happened," whispered Roscoe, squeezing her hand.

"I was in Capitol City, pickin' up a delivery for Mr. Rhuebottom and I saw two men rob the bank," gasped the young woman. "I got a good look at them as they drove by me. They musta been waitin' for me and followed me into Hazzard." She closed her eyes, breathing hard.

"I'll take care of it, darlin'. You just rest now." He looked up at the nurse. "Are you gonna keep her here for a while?" he asked.

The nurse nodded. "She's got a concussion, so she'll be here at least overnight. Don't worry, Sheriff, we'll take good care of her."

Roscoe smiled and left the room. "Enos, call the police in Capitol City and find out if any banks down their way was robbed earlier today," he ordered. "I'm gonna go out and wait for Gretchen to arrive." He left the hospital, muttering to himself.

Back in Hazzard, Lloyd and Bucky were going over their plan. "As soon as Miss Nosey is alone in her room, we'll go in and take care of here," said Lloyd, his eyes hard and cold. "Otherwise, we're lookin' at a long stay in jail."

Bucky stared at his partner. "Are you crazy? Her Daddy's the local sheriff. We can't just waltz in there and kill her. We won't get ten feet before we're caught, man!"

"Sure we can, if we're dressed like orderlies," answered the other man. "I swear, you ain't got the brains God gave a turkey. We'll wait 'til late and walk right in and search until we find her room. That little gal is gonna wish she'd stayed in bed this morning." He grinned, his face turning sinister.

**Five Hours Later**

"Coy, would you stop fussin' over me?" grumbled Becka. "I'm perfectly fine, except for a headache I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Vance laughed from his place by the window. "You must be feelin' better if you're complainin'," he grinned. "Maybe if we covered your mouth, we'd be able to get a word in edgewise."

The young woman shot him a sour look. "How would **you** like to end up in the next bed, Vance Duke?" she asked, raising a small fist. "That could be arranged, ya know."

"Cut it out, you two," admonished Daisy. "Becka, you want me to go over to Roscoe's and bring you back some clothes, honey?"

"No, thanks, Daisy. I'm not goin' anywhere soon." She gestured, beckoning the girl to come closer. "But you **could **make these two shut up for me," she whispered loudly. "A coupla gags might work wonders. Or maybe a roll of duct tape?"

The boys looked at each other in amusement. "That's just your scrambled brains talkin'," grinned Coy. "If you want us to leave, just say so," he teased, bending down to plant a kiss on Becka's cheek. "We know when we're not wanted."

Becka laughed, then grimaced as pain shot through her head. "Ouch! That hurt!" she moaned. "Seriously, I'm beat. Besides, y'all have a farm to run. Y'all should be sleepin', not hangin' around here."

Uncle Jesse smiled. "Maybe so, but you're a little more important than mendin' a broken fence, young lady. But, we'll go if'n you want us to."

"I suppose I could tolerate your company a while longer," replied Becka with a grin. "Especially if a certain Duke boy gives me a few more kisses," she flirted, winking at Coy.

The door crashed open and Gretchen ran in, her face pale. "My Heavens," she gasped, hugging her daughter. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"Shoot, Mama. I've bumped my head harder than this fallin' out of that tree in our front yard," chuckled the young woman. "Dr. Moss says I'll live. Calm down before you give yourself a fit, Mama."

Mrs. Duffy's jaw dropped. "**Calm down**?! How do you expect me to do that after what Deputy Strate told me? Rebecca, you could have been killed!"

Becka rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh, for pity's sake! I said I was okay. Why can't you believe that, Mama?"

Jesse cleared his throat and motioned towards the door. "We best leave you ladies alone to chat. Come on, kids. Let's go get a snack."

As soon as the door swished shut behind the Dukes, Gretchen exploded. "I **told** you comin' here was a mistake, Rebecca!" she cried. "You're comin' home as soon as you get out of here!"

The young woman sat up, her eyes flashing angrily. "I'm not goin' **anywhere**, Mother!" she shouted back stubbornly. "I'm stayin' in Hazzard whether you like it or not!" She took a deep breath and laid back against the pillow. "I just found my Daddy, not to mention a man that I love more than anythin'. Please, Mama, don't make me leave now," she begged.

The older woman sighed and sat down beside the bed. "All right, sweetheart. I'm sorry I got upset," she apologized contritely. Her face brightened. "So, you and Coy are getting' along well, huh? I could tell by the way he was lookin' at you that he's completely smitten with you."

Becka's cheeks reddened. "The feelin' is mutual," she giggled. "He's so sweet, Mama. I think I'm really, truly in love."

"I felt the same way about your Daddy," answered Gretchen. "I don't know what it is, but there's somethin' about a Southern gentleman that makes a woman's heart go pitter-patter." Mother and daughter shared a giggle.

"Maybe it's the accent," joked the young woman. "What made you want to be with Roscoe, Mama?"

"His shyness, I guess," replied her mother, thinking back. "It took him **ages** to ask me for a date, but once he did, we spent almost every wakin' minute together. If things had worked out differently, we probably would have gotten hitched."

"I know that I've only known him a short time, but I already love him to death," smiled Becka. She laughed at a sudden memory. "Daddy told Uncle Jefferson to shut up when he was goin' on and on about me datin' a 'low-down Duke boy'," she snickered. "The look on his face was **priceless**!"

Gretchen smiled. "Jefferson always did have issues with the Duke family," she said. "Did you know that he and Jesse were ridge-runnin' partners a long time ago?"

"Uh huh. Jesse told me some really funny stories about it. It's hard to believe they used to be friends."

Sally, the nurse, poked her head I the door. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but visitin' hours are almost over. You'll have to leave now."

Mrs. Duffy got up. "I'll be back in the mornin', Rebecca. Get some sleep." She bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

"'Night, Mama," answered Becka. She yawned and settled back into her bed. The hospital was quiet except for the squeak of the nurses' rubber-soled shoes on the hall tiles. As she was drifting off, Dr. Moss came into her room.

"Pardon me for disturbing you, Miss Duffy," he said softly. "I just wanted to check on you before I left for the night." He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," answered Becka. "I have a nasty headache and I'm pretty sore, but other than that, I'm all right. How long will I have to stay here?"

The doctor grinned. "What's your hurry?" he teased. "You planning on running off with that nice young man that you were smooching with earlier?"

The young woman giggled. "Shoot, you figured it out!" she joked. "No, I just hate hospitals and havin' to stay in bed."

Moss nodded. "I'm the same way. I guess that sounds strange coming from a doctor. I'll examine you in the morning and, depending on how well you're doing, I might release you tomorrow. Now, get some rest. Good night."

"Good night, Doc." As the door closed behind him, Becka laughed to herself. "Mama **and** Daddy would have our hides if Coy and I ran off and eloped," she giggled. "Maybe someday, but not in the near future."

"It's a good thing Becka was coherent enough to use the CB," said Daisy as the Dukes drove home. "It could have been **hours **before somebody came by and found her."

Vance nodded seriously. "From what Enos told me, it weren't no accident neither." He related what the Deputy had said. "I think we better keep an ye out for those fellas until they're caught."

Coy's face reddened. "If either of those guys hurt Becka, they'll have to deal with **me**," he growled.

"Now, just settle down, Coy," admonished Jesse. "The people at the hospital have been told to keep watch for those skunks. Dr. Moss told me he was gonna put a security guard outside of her door, just in case they get any ideas. And when she comes home, Roscoe will take care of her."

"Uncle Jesse, what if those fellas **do** come after Becka?" asked Daisy. "She said she got a clear look at their faces. Couldn't she come and stay with us for a while?"

The farmer bit his lip. "I suppose it would be all right, but only if she and Roscoe agree. We'll ask her in the morning."

**The Next Morning**

Dr. Moss closed the chart he was holding and grinned. "Everything checks out just fine, young lady," he said. "If you promise to go home and rest, I'll release you. And I **mean** rest. No driving or strenuous activity."

"You have my word," replied Becka. "I hope you brought me some clean clothes, Daddy. These hospital gowns are a bit revealin', especially in the back."

Jesse knocked on the door, then entered the room, Coy, Vance, and Daisy right behind him. "Well, good morning!" he said. "You seem to be feelin' better today."

"I sure am! Dr. Moss is springin' me from this place. I can't wait to get home."

"Uh, we wanted to talk to you about that," said Coy. "We was talkin' about it last night, Roscoe, and, if you both agree, we'd like Becka to stay at the farm until those bank robbers are behind bars."

Coltrane's eyes widened. "You think I can't take care of my own flesh and blood?" he demanded.

"No, Roscoe, of course not," put in Vance. "But if these fellas tried to do away with her once, who says they won't try again?"

"He's got a point, Daddy. I didn't let on to Mama, but the whole thing shook me to the rafters. I could have been killed!"

The Sheriff thought for a moment, then nodded. "All right, you can go stay with the Dukes, if'n that's what you want." He turned to Coy and shook a stern finger. "But if one hair on her head gets hurt…."

"Not even a chipped fingernail," grinned the young man. "Them boys won't get within a hundred feet of her. You have my word as a Duke."

Roscoe snorted. "All right, darlin'. You get yourself dressed and everythin' so you can get out of here. I'll go find your Mama and tell her what's goin' on."

"I made up the spare room for you, Becka," said Daisy as they entered the farmhouse.

"Thanks, Daisy. Coy, will you **stop** hoverin' over me already? I got a concussion, not two broken legs!" she teased playfully.

The young man stepped back. "Yes, ma'am," he answered with a dimple-flashing grin. "Stubborn little thing, ain't she?" he commented to Vance.

"You wouldn't want her any other way, cousin," chuckled Vance. "Come on; we got work to do. See you later, Becka." He dragged Coy out of the room and out of the house.

"Take it easy. You're pullin' my arm of the socket."

"Sorry. I think we should keep our eyes peeled. I didn't want to say anythin' in front of her, but a car followed us all the way from the hospital."

Coy's eyes widened and he looked around, searching the hills around the farm. "So, what's your plan? I know you got somethin' up your sleeve."

"Dang right I do. Let's head into town and talk to Cooter. He can help us look for those guys."

"Now, where are those two goin' in such a hurry?" wondered Jesse as the General sped out of the yard. He sighed and turned to smile at the two women. "I best get to work choppin' some firewood. Becka, you make yourself right at home. Anythin' you need, don't be afraid to ask."

The young woman smiled back at him. "Yes, sir. You want some help?"

"No, no. You just sit down and rest like the doctor told you. See y'all at supper." He went out the door, whistling happily.

"At least I can cook," grinned Becka. "How 'bout I make up a batch of my Mama's special oatmeal cookies?"

Daisy laughed. "You do that, and Coy'll be proposin' to you in no time at all!" she replied. "I think you should just take it easy like Uncle Jesse said. We can bake cookies tomorrow."

"All right," answered the young woman. "I **am** kinda tired. I think I'll go lie down for a while."

In town, Cooter was busy pumping gas when Coy and Vance drove up. "Hey, y'all," he grinned, walking over. "Did Becka get settled at your place all right?"

"Yeah, she did," said Coy. "Cooter, y'all noticed anyone suspicious hangin' around lately?"

"Y'all mean besides Boss Hogg?" joked the ace mechanic. "I ain't seen nobody."

"Keep your eyes peeled, huh, man?" said Vance, climbing back in the car. "I got a feelin' those bank robbers might come after her." He looked up as Sheriff Little, from Choctaw County, roared up on his motorcycle.

"Howdy, boys," he said, taking off his helmet. "I heard about the robbery up in Capitol City. I got a couple of wanted posters I want y'all to look at." He pulled the flyers out of his jacket and handed them over. "Word is that there was a witness."

Coy nodded. "My girlfriend, Becka Duffy. She's stayin' out to the farm with us for a while. I'll show these to her when we get home."

Little frowned. "I heard about her accident, too. She okay?"

"Well, yes and no," replied Vance. "The doc said she'll recover, but it weren't no accident. Those guys ran her off the road on purpose."

The cycle-riding sheriff gasped. "Are you sure about that? If that's true, they ain't gonna give up until she's silenced, permanent-like."

Coy's face darkened. "That ain't gonna happen, not while **I'm **around," he growled. "Those creeps come after her a gain, they're gonna deal with me!"

"And me," chimed in Cooter. "I like that little gal. She's a real sweetheart, even if she is Roscoe's daughter."

Sheriff Little burst out laughing. "Did I just hear you right?" he snorted.

"Uh huh," replied Vance with a grin. "Come on, partner. Let's get back and show these to Becka. You comin', Sheriff?"

"I'm right behind y'all."

Back at the farm, Becka was lying on her bed, trying to fall asleep. Thoughts of dealing with the two bank robbers made that impossible. Finally, she sighed, got up, and went to sit on the porch. She grinned when the General pulled up, followed by a flashy motorcycle. "Hi, sugar," greeted Coy, kissing her on the cheek. "Did you get any rest?"

"A little, but I'm too wound up to really sleep. Who's this?" she asked, nodding to the uniformed man.

"This here's Sheriff Little, from over in Choctaw County. He brought over some wanted posters for you to look at."

Becka flipped through the stack, her eyes widened when she recognized two of the men pictured on the flyers. "That's them!" she gasped, holding them up. "I'm **positive** it's these two fellas!"

"Lloyd Davis and Bucky Smith," read Little. "Both of these boys got a rap-sheet a mile long. Says here they're wanted in four states for armed robbery, among other things. Rough-looking customers, ain't they?"

The young woman froze as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She gazed up at the hill over-looking the farm, seeing a glint of metal back in the trees. "Boys, don't turn around, but I think we're being watched," she said softly. "Up on the hill, next to that big cottonwood. I saw somethin' flash."

Little casually pulled off his gloves and pivoted as if to lay them on his cycle. His eyes scanned the hilltop, focusing on the spot Becka had referred to. "Somebody's up there, all right," he muttered. "I don't think they know we've seen 'em yet."

Behind the tree, Lloyd cursed under his breath. "Dang it, they saw us. Light out, Bucky." He wriggled out of the brush and ran towards the car parked several yards away. He tripped over a root and crashed to the ground, costing the fugitives valuable seconds.

The General Lee roared out of the yard as Coy and Vance went after the criminals. Sheriff Little vaulted onto his motorcycle and followed, lights flashing and sirens wailing. A plume of dust rose behind the speeding vehicles, obscuring Daisy and Becka's view of the chase.

"Damn it, Bucky!" shouted Lloyd. "Floor it!"

"I'm doin' the best I can, buddy. The radiator's about shot," panted Bucky in answer. A few yards ahead, he spotted an over-grown path. He turned the car into the lane, twigs crunching under the tires.

"Dang it! Where'd they go?" blazed Vance. He slammed on the brakes and the General slid to a stop. He pounded a fist on the steering wheel in frustration.

Little pulled up behind them and ran over to the car. "The buzzards must've turned up one of the dirt roads someplace. I think you boys better get back to the farm and keep an eye on Muss Duffy."

Coy nodded and laid his hand on his cousin's arm. "They'll turn up, cuz, and when they do, we'll be waitin' for 'em."

Becka was pacing the kitchen, waiting for Coy and Vance to return. When she heard the General pull up outside, she flew out the door to meet them. "Did y'all catch them?" she gasped.

"No, we lost 'em," replied Coy, kicking a the dust under his boots. "Don't worry, darlin'. You'll be safe here." Becka leaned against his chest, her lip quivering as she tried to hold back her fear.

"We ain't gonna get near that gal as long as she's holed up with those Dukes," grumbled Bucky. "How's your leg?" he asked, staring down at the gash in his partner's leg.

"I'll live," muttered Lloyd. "It ain't deep; just hurts like Hell." He stood up and rolled down his pant leg. I swear I'm gonna get that bitch if it's the last danged thing I did!"

The other man dropped down onto a bale of hay and sighed. "And how do you plan to do that, genius? They're on to us now. Why don't we just cut our losses and skin out of here?"

Lloyd shook his head. "Not while there's still a witness out there, you dunce." An unpleasant grin slithered across his face. "We'll just have to wait until those Dukes let their guard down. Sooner or later, she'll have to leave the house, and when she does, we'll nab her."

A chill ran down Bucky's spine and he shivered. "I don't want no part of no murder, man. No amount of money is worth that." He stood up and inched towards the door. "Leave me out of it, Lloyd."

"You walk out that door and I'll put a bullet in **you**. Now get over here and sit down." Lloyd raised his gun an pointed it at his partner. "Do it, man! Don't make me shoot you!" he threatened.

**Part 5**

**Two Days Later**

Roscoe pulled up in front of the Duke Farm and beeped his cruiser's horn. He waited, but no one appeared in the doorway. Sighing in annoyance, he climbed out of the patrol car and knocked on the door. It cracked open a fraction of an inch, then opened all the way. Jesse stood there, his old squirrel rifle in his hands. "Oh, Roscoe, it's you," he said, stepping back.

"Who in tarnation did you expect, Billy the Kid? Is Becka ready? Won't be smart if she's late to her doctor's appointment."

"Hi, Daddy," said Becka, coming into the room. Her face was pale and dark circles ringed her brown eyes. "Come on, y'all. Let's go."

Coltrane's eyebrows flew up and he looked hard at her. "What in the world have you been doin', darlin'? You look like you ain't slept in days."

"We had visitors couple nights ago, Roscoe," answered Coy, taking Becka's arm. "They was watchin' from the trees up on the hill. Vance and me went after 'em, but we lost 'em."

Before her father could reply, Becka held up her hand. "Don't start, Daddy. It's not their fault. Can we just get this over with? I'm too dang tired to fight with you." She headed for the door, her boots raising clouds of dust as she crossed the yard and climbed into the General.

Coy and Vance followed, their faces sheepish. The Sheriff sniffed and rolled his eyes. "Bring her back to my office when the doctor's done with her." Both vehicles sped off towards town.

"You sure you wanna do this, sweetheart?" Coy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We coulda had Dr. Moss come out here for ya."

"I'm sure he's got better things to do than drive all the way out here, Coy," smiled the young woman, leaning against his side. "Besides, I got the two most handsome bodyguards in the Hazzard County watchin' over me. Those creeps don't scare me. Let them come and **try** somethin'. I may look delicate, but anyone who knows me well enough knows I can defend myself if I need to."

Vance coughed to cover his laughter. "I sure wouldn't want to tangle with you, sugar," he chuckled. "I've seen you chuck a bale of hay, remember?"

"Shoot, that's nothin'. Y'all shoulda seen me when I was in shape. My stepfather and I used to ride buckin' broncos when we was ridin' the rodeo circuit."

Coy grinned. "I kinda like the shape you're in now, honey," he flirted. "But I'll feel a whole lot better when we get home where I can protect you."

Becka smiled, affectionately patting her sweetheart's cheek. "Uh huh, but whose gonna protect **you** from **me**, darlin'?" she teased. "If you ain't careful, I may have to hog-tie you and toss you in the barn to make you behave."

"That'd be a sight," chortled Vance. "All right; we're here. Come on, you two. Y'all can wrestle later."

The young woman turned red and giggled. "Okay, okay, I'll mind my manners." She followed the boys into the hospital. Dr. Moss was waiting for her and led the young woman into a treatment room.

"How are you feeling, Miss Duffy? Anything unusual, like blurred vision?" he asked.

"Nope, I feel great," answered Becka. "I'll sure be glad to get my stitches out, though. They itch like the devil."

Moss chuckled. "That cut is healing very well. Look at me, please." He pulled a penlight from his pocket and flashed in into Becka's eyes. "Good, good, completely normal. I'd like to see you again same time next week and I'll remove those sutures. Make an appointment with the nurse before you leave."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Before she could leave, the door flew open and Lloyd walked in, brandishing a gun. "Well, hello, again, sweetheart. Don't move, Doc, and nobody'll get hurt."

Becka gasped in horror, recognizing the man. "Oh my God, it's **you**!" she said, glancing behind him. The other bank robber stood there, holding a pistol on Coy and Vance. "I'll come along quietly; just don't hurt them," she begged.

Lloyd grinned menacingly. "Glad you decided to cooperate, missy." He grabbed Becka's arm and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. "We're gonna have a little talk about what you thought you saw in Capitol City. If you behave, you might get out of this alive." Out in the parking lot, he shoved the frightened young woman into the car. Bucky appeared seconds later and jumped in. The car sped away as Coy, Vance, and Dr. Moss ran out of the hospital.

"Blast it, they let the air out of the General's tires," growled Coy. "Now what do we do?"

Moss dug into his pocket. "Here," he said, handing over a set of keys. "Take my car. It's the black Mercedes." He pointed to the vehicle.

"Call the Sheriff and tell him what happened. Come on, cuz. We're going snake huntin'."

Becka's heart pounded wildly as the bank robber's car flew down the road. She closed her eyes, silently praying that they wouldn't crash. The barrel of Lloyd's gun dug into her ribs as he yelled at Bucky, demanding that he drive faster. "Put it to the floor, buddy! Those hicks won't be far behind us!"

"You won't get away with this!" snapped Becka. "I already gave my Daddy a paper detailing everythin' you jerks did in Capitol City."

Bucky's face turned white. "I told you this was a bad idea, Lloyd! We're done for. We better just give ourselves up before the cops catch us."

"Shut up and drive, you damn fool. Don't go chicken on me, pal, or I'll deal with you after this nosey broad is out of my hair."

Bucky swallowed and closed his mouth with a snap. After he had driven a few miles, Lloyd spoke up. "Pull over here, buddy. Get out, little lady," he ordered Becka.

The young woman crawled out of the car, her hands shaking as the man pointed his gun at her. Her foot hit the CB radio, knocking the mic off its hook. It landed on the talk button. Suddenly, Becka came up with a plan. She grimaced, reaching down to grab her ankle. "Ouch! I think I sprained it!" she yelped. "I can't put no weight on it."

Bucky shot a glance at his partner, who stood frozen in surprise. Becka noticed the man's hesitation and poured it on even thicker. "Why did y'all bring me **here** anyways? It's hardly the place to dump a body. It would kinda spoil the sheer **Heaven ** of this place."

"What do you care, honey?" sneered Lloyd. "It ain't like you're gonna be around long enough to enjoy it."

"How could I, considered you crossed so many **bridges** on the way up here." _**"Coy, I certainly hope you're hearin' this, sugar," ** _she thought. _**"This could be my only chance."**_

Coy eyes widened when he heard the transmission. His mind whirled as he sorted out the clues. "Oh my Lord," he breathed, staring at Vance, who was driving. "I know where those fellas took her. We were up there a couple weeks ago."

"What are you talkin' about, cousin?" asked Vance, bewildered.

Coy blushed. "I took Becka up to those old Indian caves. She commented that the place was like 'a little slice of Heaven'. We had to cross a lot of creeks to get there. She must have figured out a way to open a signal without them knowin' it."

"Well, I'll be," grinned Vance, snatching up the mic. "Lost Sheep to Shepherd. Uncle Jesse , did y'all hear that?"

"We sure did. We'll meet y'all there. But be careful. Those fellas got guns and you and Coy ain't I'm gone."

"Enough stallin', girlie," snapped Lloyd as he dragged Becka out of the car, his hand clamped around her wrist in a bruising grip. "Bucky, take her back into the caves and get rid of her."

The other man paled. "Why me?" he grumbled. He sighed when he saw the look on his partner's face. "Come on, miss. Let's get it over with. Sorry I have to do this to ya."

The young woman nodded in mock defeat. "It's all right. You're only doin' it cuz you have to." She followed Bucky into the dark cave. After they had walked a few feet, the light from outside disappeared, leaving them in complete blackness. She drew back her leg and kicked him in the ankle as hard as she could and ran down a dimly-seen passage.

"Damn it, you bitch!" shouted Bucky. He took off after her, bumping into a wall and dropping his gun. "Blast it!" he growled, turning back and exiting the cave.

"What the Hell happened?" screamed Lloyd, his face purple with rage.

"She kicked me and ran off down another tunnel. It's so blasted dark in there, I lost sight of her."

The bank robbers looked up as the General Lee came into view. "Never mind her. We got other problems. Get in the damn car!" shouted Lloyd as he started the engine. Before he could put the car into gear, Uncle Jesse pulled up behind him in the pick-up, cutting off his escape. Coy and Vance leaped out of the General and ran forward. They dragged the criminals out of their vehicle and laid into them, fists flying.

"That's enough, boys!" shouted Jesse. He grabbed Coy's shoulders and tore him away from Bucky. The bank robber's face was streaked with blood and he was whimpering.

"Becka!" called Vance. "Where are you, darlin'? You can come out now."

The young woman inched out of the cavern, peaking around the rocky corner. Her face lit up when she saw the Dukes and she ran forward, straight into Coy's arms. "Are you boys all right?" she gasped, wrapping him in a bear hug. "I see y'all got my message," she grinned.

"And we ain't the only ones," chuckled Vance, pointing down the road. Both Hazzard patrol cars were speeding up the hill, lights flashing and sirens blaring. They skidded to a stop and Roscoe and Enos jumped out. "Becka! My baby girl! Are you all right?" crowed the Sheriff. "They didn't scuff you too bad, did they?"

"No, Daddy, I'm fine," answered the young woman. "I faked bein' hurt and managed to press my foot against the CB mic. For bank robbers, these creeps sure are stupid. They didn't even notice!" she laughed.

Roscoe smiled. "Enos, cuff 'em and stuff 'em!" he ordered. "We'll hand these turkeys over to the State Police as soon as they get here from Atlanta." He turned to his daughter. "How am I gonna explain this to your Mama? She's gonna be madder than a wet hen when she hears."

Becka burst out laughing. "Mama is used to me gettin' in scrapes, Daddy. But, if I was you, I'd put on your riot gear before you tell her."

"Come on, sugar," said Coy. "Let's get you back to town. You sure they didn't hurt you?"

"No, but I'm kinda shaky. A few kisses might make me right as rain real quick," she hinted.

Back in town, Gretchen was waiting in front of the courthouse. Boss and Lulu stood with her, watching as the woman paced in agitation. She stopped, shaking a finger in Hogg's face. "You better pray those guys didn't hurt my Rebecca, J.D., or I'm gonna tar and feather your worthless carcass!" she growled.

Lulu covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Her husband puffed up like a banty rooster and chewed his cigar. "Your daughter can take care of herself, Gretchen," he blustered. "I'd be more worried about them bank robbers, if I was you."

The woman started to reply, but bit off her words when the General Lee pulled to a stop in front of her. Becka climbed out, a wide grin on her face. "Hi, Mama," she said casually, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Rebecca, are you all right, baby? Of all the fool things to get messed up in! My stars, you're gonna give me gray hairs!"

"I've never felt better in my life!" giggled the young woman. "Except for **one** little thing. I'm starvin'. Can we get somethin' to eat before I faint dead away?"

Gretchen rolled her eyes as the others laughed. "I swear, you get more like your Daddy every day," she muttered. She turned to the Dukes. "I want to thank you boys for rescuin' my daughter. You remind me of your Uncle Jesse."

Coy and Vance colored and looked a their boots. "Thank you, ma'am," whispered Coy. "You ain't gonna take her back to Alabama now, are ya? I'm kind of attached to her."

"I wouldn't dream of it, young man. She'd never forgive me, because I'd be takin' her away from her Prince Charming."

After a short trial, Lloyd and Bucky were sent to Federal Prison. Becka's testimony about what she saw after the robbery proved invaluable to the prosecution's case. When the young woman left the courthouse, she found her father standing outside, waiting for her. "Will y'all excuse me for a minute?" she said to the Dukes.

"Sure, honey," said Daisy. "We'll wait for you over by the cars."

Roscoe smiled as his daughter approached. "I'm very proud of you, darlin'," he said softly. "You're a very brave young lady, just like your Mama."

"Thank you, Daddy," replied Becka, hugging him. "I just thank my lucky stars Coy, Vance, and Jesse got to me before those creeps could carry out their plan. I thought I was a goner for sure!"

Coltrane chuckled. "I never thought I'd say this about a Duke, but I do believe Coy is good for you, sweetheart. I give both of y'all my blessin'."

Becka's smile lit up her pretty face. "I'm glad," she whispered. "Now, if you could only get Uncle Jefferson to say the same thing! But, I know that would be like tryin' to get teeth from a rooster," she giggled.

Roscoe laughed with her. "If he raises a fuss, you just do to him what you did to that bank robber. Now, darlin', I got a little surprise for you!"

"A surprise? Really? what is it?" asked the young woman eagerly.

"It's at home, waitin' for us. But I reckon you have plans with Coy. I suppose it can wait a while."

"Are you kiddin' me?" grinned Becka. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate all night cuz of the suspense. Wait here, Daddy, and I'll tell Coy I'll meet up with him later." She sped off, leaving the Sheriff standing there chuckling.

"Oh, Flash, she's gonna be so surprised!" he snickered. "I can't wait to see her face when she meets Momma Coltrane!"

Becka peppered her father with questions as they drove home. To his credit, Roscoe didn't breathe a word, telling the eager young woman that she would just have to wait and see.

"Daddy, that's not fair!" complained Becka with a pout. "Can't you give me a teeny, tiny little hint?"

"You'll see soon enough, darlin'. Go on now; your surprise is in the parlor."

The young woman opened the front door and dashed into the small sitting room. Her eyes widened when she saw a tiny, gray-haired woman sitting on the sofa. The woman rose to greet her as Roscoe entered the house.

"Rebecca, this is your Grandma Coltrane. Momma, this is Rebecca, my baby girl."

The elderly woman stepped forward, smiling warmly. "Hello, Rebecca. I'm very pleased to meet you, dear."

The young woman wrapped her arms around her grandmother, hugging her gently. A laugh bubbled from her lips. "I should have done this years ago," she gasped breathlessly. "I thought I didn't have any other kin besides my Mama. I come to Hazzard and end up with a whole bunch of family!"

The three generations of Coltranes talked late into the night. As Becka learned more about her roots, a sudden thought entered her mind. "Uh, Daddy? Are you **sure** I don't have any brothers or sisters in the world someplace?" she teased playfully.

Roscoe coughed, caught off guard by her question. "No, Becka, you're my only child," he choked.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll have to get married and give you some more kinfolk," she grinned, winking at her grandmother, who laughed.

"You've got plenty of time for that, dear. Now, it's time for bed. You have to work in the mornin'. Good night," she said, kissing her granddaughter's cheek affectionately.

"With everythin' that's happened, I doubt I could sleep a wink! Good night, Daddy. Good night, Grandma."

"She's everythin you said she was, Roscoe."

"She sure is, Momma. I'm proud to call her my child."

The next morning, Becka was busy stocking shelves a the general store when Coy came running in. "Well, good mornin' to you, Miss Duffy," he laughed, handing her a bouquet of wildflowers. "These posies can't begin to match your beauty."

The young woman giggled. "Why, you're too kind, Mr. Duke. What brings you by this fine day?"

"I wanted to tell you somethin', sugar. My cousins, Bo and Luke, are comin' for a visit and I want them to meet you. Think you could fit me into your busy schedule?"

Becka tapped her chin with a slender finger. "I **am** pretty swamped, but I suppose I could squeeze you in," she teased. "After all, you **did** save my life and all. When are they gonna be here?"

"Vance, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse are pickin' them up from the airport right now," replied Coy, his dimples flashing. "They should be back any minute now." As he spoke, the General Lee pulled up outside. "Looks like they're already here. Come on, darlin'."

The couple walked out of the store, waving away the dust churned up by the vehicle's wheels. Standing beside the car, Becka saw two tall young men. Her eyes flew open wide when she recognized them. "**You**!" she gasped, her eyes flashing angrily. "Of **all** people!"


End file.
